While The Melody Plays
by Clavemien Nigram Rosa
Summary: The self-taught pianist contemplates whilst playing the sad melody of Lacie, about his newly acquired position and the master he cherished dearly. He doesn't mean to touch the piano again, it brings too much to him...but he allows himself, even if for a moment..."I...Elliot, what should I do now without you here?" From Leo's perspective, with a poem. Slight Elliot/Leo


Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or its characters.

(A/N) First time writing for Pandora Hearts, Elliot and Leo's relationship just captured me. This is a poem in Leo's perspective. Can be viewed as Elliot/Leo, or simply viewed as friendship.

.

.

.

_While The Melody Plays_

He gets too lost in thought. Proclaimed as the new vessel of Glen Baskerville (he cannot help but hate the title, it is the root cause of all of this), Vincent, his deceased master's adoptive brother, is always there by his side, whether it's because he will inevitably grant the man's wish or if he merely sympathizes with a person who is parallel to him...it doesn't matter

_Your very existence caused someone important to you great pain._

For tonight, though, he dismisses the servant with mismatched eyes, wanting to be alone for the night. He tries really, but no matter what he does, his master's death has taken a large part of him, if not all.

There is a grand piano in that mansion, one that is old however is still kept in a good shape. He swallows, moments of the past resurface before he can stop them.

(_"It's called Statice.")_

_("Something that never changes right? Do you like the language of the flowers, that's a girl thing.")_

_("Shut up! My sister likes it! You're pretty well informed about the subject too!")_

Despite himself, a small smile crosses his features before leaving again. His fingers dance along the cover in a gentle way. He doesn't mean to touch a piano again, it brings too much, too much (Memories, feelings, thoughts). But he allows himself to, even if it hurts him, he wants to...Even if only for a moment...

His eyes, those strangely colored eyes, watches the piano with mild pain. Lifting the cover up, he lets his fingers (long and slender) run across the keys. It produces a quiet string of sounds.

_Elliot..._

He positions his hands and closes his eyes, playing a melody not foreign to him, nor to his predecessors. The melody is a present to his cobalt eyed master...at least it was...

The sad yet alluring melody fills the room which only he and the piano occupy...

.

If anything and everything were lies

I wouldn't mind making my own demise

If nothing in this world is ever precise

At least don't let our days be lies..

.

_("I've made up my mind. I'm going to make you my servant.")_

_("What's this all of a sudden?"  
("This is not a snap decision, I think my servant should be as irritating as you.")_

_("What? No way. No way in hell.")_

.

I am nearly mad; insanity has almost eaten me away

But I can't say I don't think of you everyday

You're a constant figure, something that always manages to say

"Shut up! We'll always find a way!"

.

_(You're admirable Elliot...for someone like me; you're like a light that shines brightly.)_

.

The person who enjoyed Holy Knight with a passion

Who took nothing and never allowed distractions

Who indirectly helped the blonde boy through noble interactions

Who always gave off such interesting yet at times irritating reactions

.

_("Let's make everyone see our friendship! It'll make them see that all of this is useless.")_

_("Pfft! As if that'll work.)_

.

The same person with such bright blue eyes

The same person who always, always tries

Who never ever considered lies...

Nobility was what lead to his own demise

.

_("As if I'll let him carry the weight of my life.")_

_("By the way...I...Humpty Dumpty, I reject you...")_

.

That blonde boy, Vesallius, is he precious to you?

Or perhaps you have also grown precious to him too

Had you seen the way his eyes brighten at the mention of you?

You don't see mine I suppose, but it's the same for me too

.

_(I...Elliot you meant so much to me, you still do...)_

.

Elliot, tell me why you had to leave?

This is stupid, it's not something I can't conceive

Deep down, I knew, it was something I would perceive

Everything is my fault, I'm sorry for the fate you had to receive

.

_(If only I...if I'd never met you...you'd still be alive...)_

.

You were somebody I cherished,

And gave me something I unconsciously wished

The times we spent were like a dream-relished

But that dream all too soon perished

.

_("You like it? Then this song will be my present to you.")_

_("I see! As a proof of our eternal friendship? Enough with the cheesy stuff!")_

_("Enough with that foul mouth of yours!")_

.

I'm alone now, Elliot, I'm back to square one

The time when I thought I didn't need anyone

Before you appeared to me like a bright, golden sun

Before I even knew the meaning of the word fun

.

_(You brought so much into my world...only to have fate take it away so quickly...)_

.

Would it be wrong for me to say, I have nothing else to live for?

That living now has become an unbearable chore?

Would it be selfish for me to say I wanted more?

More of the days we had before.

.

_(You meant everything to me...with you gone...what else is left of me?)_

.

Elliot, you should know you mean so much to me...

I cherish you more than anything, cherished you painfully

Is that why you left and headed towards the light, perhaps in serenity?

I don't want to think about it, it was never fair really.

.

_(You shouldn't have died, shouldn't have, wouldn't have...)_

.

Elliot, I don't care for much anymore

I don't really care if all of this will finally break my core

If it means I can repent for what I did before,

I won't mind suffering forevermore

.

_(I caused this, everything is my fault...)_

.

You should have lived longer,

You should have lived happier

You should have lived better

You could have, if I hadn't been there

.

.

.

_(I came to give you his last words: "I'm sorry, Leo.")_

.

The melody of Lacie comes to a stop as he retracts his hands from the piano. Tears he hasn't shed in a while (he doesn't care now, not now.) flows freely now...

"I...love you..." Whether he actually voices this out or not is lost to him as he weeps bitterly, with only the crescent moon

and the piano as his witness. Later on, he will have to return to his newly acquired position, later on, he will have to forget about this...

.

_I_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Elliot, what should I do now without you here?_

_._

_._

_._

End

Please Review.


End file.
